The Dying Star
by Blood doesn't make a family
Summary: Everyone knew something was wrong as soon as Lucy walked in the door, they had never seen her that worried. Their light, Their star was dying.
1. Chapter 1

The day was just like any other day at the Fairy Tail guildhall, Natsu and Gray were fighting each other and Erza was eating her strawberry cake. The day was ordinary. That is, until a girl with blond hair and hazel eyes walked by.

The eyes that were usually filled with joy and light were now filled with nervousness and sadness. As the girl walked to the bar, the guild noticed an old woman trailing after her. The woman's hair was white with age and had eyes that looked like they had seen too much in her life. Lucy was looking around the guild noticing that all eyes were on her, they had never seen the light of fairy tale look so anxious. Her hands were twitching by her sides and she was taking sharp breaths. They all watched as she took a long calming breath and broke the silence.

"I have something I have to tell you" she said in a voice that sent a chill through everyone present. Master Makarov who had come down to the main floor to see why everyone was quiet was now also looking at Lucy.

"My child, what is it that you have to tell us?" He breathed. "I… I'm… Does anyone know what a level 50 magical disease is?" she asked anxiously. Everyone looked at the four people whose breath went in.

"No!" Wendy cried and ran up to Lucy hugging her, Levy was pale as a ghost and was clutching Gajeel in a shaking vice-like grip.

Freed looked up and stuttered "Wh...Why would you ask th...that?!", Laxas had started to climb down the stairs from the second floor and was now just approaching a shaking Lucy.

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying, Blondie." He was standing in front of her with eyes filled with concern for his adoptive baby sister, the same little sister who was always cheerful and brightened up his day that was standing there with unshed tears welling up in her eyes making them seem almost unearthly.

"The level 50 magical disease is fatal and you wouldn't be alive right now if you had it because it would kill you in an hour, I just saw you this morning!"

"I've been dying since I was little" Lucy finally admitted in a small voice. And that was when the chaos erupted. Everyone was yelling and screaming at Lucy and each other and Team Natsu was just standing there in shock. Then the old women that was all but forgotten in the disorder came up from behind Lucy.

"Quiet!" She yelled, sending shock waves through the guild, everybody froze. "We are getting nowhere, everyone sit down and listen to what the girl has to say." She said in a calmer voice that was still no less chilling. Lucy looked up again to where her nakama was now sitting, all still looking at her, the people who had filled the hole in her heart and that had become her family. She once again steeled herself before she spoke.

"I was born with the level 50 magical disease and it was pronounced that I would be dead within the hour, but I lived." She said, her voice cracking with emotion. "I have a special type of strain of the disease that has been slowly killing me my whole life." The guild interrupted with screams and crying until Gajeel shouted "Hey! Let Bunny-Girl finish talking!" Once again they quieted down to hear what their light was saying. "I was expected to only live for 5 years but with so much magic in me I have lived for longer than expected. The level 50 magical disease kills you by eating your magic until you have none left, it's like eating your life energy, because I have so much magical power I was able to live this long."

Natsu was standing in front of Lucy in a flash. "You're lying, right Luce? You're not actually dying, right?" He asked desperately. "I'm sorry." Lucy said in a small voice that wouldn't have been heard if even a pin had dropped. " I don't have very much magical power left, I have a month and a half before it runs out and I die."

The reactions varied from person to person, some people started to yell, while others started to cry, and some stood there blankly looking through space as if it wasn't real and it was only a dream. "I...I" Lucy was stuttering again as Laxus held her, and as she began to cry, the guild started to quiet. They could all hear the heart wrenching sobs that rang through the guild, and they all knew who they were coming from. Laxas held his baby sister like he was never letting go. He couldn't believe he was losing her so soon, he could feel his heart breaking as she started crying.

Wendy was still clinging to the girl she looked up to like an older sister. She didn't know what to feel, she knew all about illnesses and how to cure them, but why did one of the only illness she couldn't cure have to happen to Lucy? She knew she was acting like a little kid crying into Lucy's shirt like that but for goodnesses sake she was a kid. She had lost one family when Cait Shelter disappeared and now she was losing another family member, she just couldn't take it!

"Umm…" Everybody looked up as Lucy spoke. "I was wondering if I could borrow someone's communication lacrima so I can contact Rogue and Sting and tell them what I just told you?"

"I have one, Lucy" Mirajane said as she walked up to her, holding the bowling ball shaped lacrama in her hand. "Thanks, Mira. Master, can I borrow your office to make this call? I don't think the guild would like to see them freak out and possibly destroy Sabertooth.

"Sure child, that will be fine, just be careful not to trip on the piles of paper on the floor." Makarov said as he muttered something about expenses and annoying council officials under his breath.

Lucy waved at her still shell shocked guild and walked up the stairs to master Makarov's office with Laxus trailing after her, Wendy having let go of her hand sometime during the conversation was now sitting on one of the bench looking deep in thought.

Lucy opened the door and, true to her Master's, word there were piles of paperwork everywhere because of her team excessive need for destructions, she laughed to herself at that thought. She had known that she was going to die for a very long time and had come to terms with it. Although she was sad that she would be leaving her friend and family behind she would embrace death with loving arms and live the time she had left to the best of her abilities, including joking about her team.

"So what now? What are you going to tell them Little Sis?"

"I don't know Laxas we'll wing it." She said with a sigh, and, turning to the lacrama, she whispered into it "Sabertooth". Suddenly the lacrama started to glow and then the face of the Sabertooth guild master came into view. "Hi Master Sting, I was wondering if you could call Rogue and everybody into the office so that I can tell you and them something?"

"Sure Lucy, but haven't I told you multiple times to just continue calling me Sting?" He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted like a child but still had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He looked at the girl who he once thought of as weak, both in power and mind. Damn, was he mistaken, and he was glad to be. For the first time in his life.

However he soon put on a concerned and serious face when he saw the blonde hadn't shown even a glance of her signature star-like smile.

As if Rogue knew something severe was going on with his , he along with Minerva, Yukon and everybody who fought for Sabertooth's behalf in the Magic Games rushed in.


	2. Chapter 2

_However he soon put on a concerned and serious face when he saw the blonde hadn't shown even a glance of her signature star-like smile._

 _As if Rogue knew something severe was going on with his friend, he, along with Minerva, Yukino, and everybody who fought for Sabertooth's behalf in the Magic Games rushed in._

"Rouge, Minerva, Yukino!" Lucy exclaimed when they burst through the door, She was relieved as they had gone on a very hard S-Class mission last time she had called.

"How are you? How was the mission? Did anyone get hurt? Did you catch the guy? Did you destroy anything?" She shot off in rapid succession.

"Calm down Lucy, were all fine and I feel insulted that you would even think we were anything like your team, with them always destroying things." Said Rouge as he walked up to stand beside Sting. "It was actually fairly easy, the request was exaggerating about the danger. I barely even had to do anything, Yukino did most of it."

"Rouge!" Yukino squeaked, embarrassed at the praise. She had been let back into the guild after Sting had become the master of Sabertooth. Sting was an amazing guild Master and really cared about his members.

"I have something to tell you" Lucy said- although it was soft, her voice carried over the sound of the Sabers arguing with each other. They had always wondered how she did that, Being heard over the sound of everyone else even though she hadn't raised her voice.

Rufus, having been raised by aristocrats since birth like Lucy, knew that it was something you just pick up when you're little, because raising your voice or doing anything improper could give you a beating or a couple days without dinner. This was very common in noble families and most children either run away, turn out to be snobs and backstabbers, or break under the pressure.

Rufus was shaken out of his thoughts when Lucy spoke again in that soft voice that captivated you.

"I'm dying," she said, and with those words it seemed as though the world had stopped spinning. Sting and the others looked frozen as thoughts started to form in their heads.

"What? How? What are you talking about!?" They all screamed at the two blonds standing in the communication lacrima.

"I've been dying since I was little." she said slowly, breaking through the noise of talking. Lucy explained her disease to them just like she had done to her own guild, and when she was done everyone was looking at her in a heavy silence.

Suddenly, like being struck from a trance Sting shouted. "We're coming to see you right now, Lucy!"

"Yeah, we're not letting you go, we're going to find a cure. I'll help Levi with it because I know she would have already started on it, being who she is." Yukino said as it started out in a shout and ended in a giggle.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you soon, right?" Asked Lucy quietly.

"You'll see us on the next train, Lucy." Rouge stated as he walked out of the room, the others following him. As the lacrama went blank Lucy looked over at Laxus, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why does it have to happen to us? Always us, you all have such terrible pasts, what did I do to deserve such amazing friends? Why does it all have to end? We've literally saved the world and millions of people, and a disease is what brings us down. Why?" She said to him as she broke down crying for all of the pain she would cause.

She wasn't scared about dying, she had come to terms with it long ago, no, she was scared about what her friends would do and the grief she would cause them.

"We will find a cure, Lucy, you have some of the smartest people in Fiore working on it. I know they will succeed." Laxus said with conviction, trading out his usual Blondie for her given name to show her that he really believed in what he was saying. They sat there for the rest of the day just having comfort in each others presence, and at some point the rest of the guild had joined them. Soon they were all sleeping soundly spread across the floor, with Natsu half falling off Gramps' desk, which is what Sabertooth found when they walked into the office to see why it was so quiet in the always noise-ridden guild. Minerva and Yukino squealed and took pictures to use for their memory book, and, of course, blackmail.


End file.
